Additional Help
by floopyrocks
Summary: This contains spoilers to the movie, so don't read this if you haven't seen it. Anyways this is a oneshot between an OC of mine and Hawkeye. Just give this a chance and read it, kay? I might continue if I get a couple of reviews.
1. Present

**You're all probably thinking: **_**Who the heck is this girl and why does she have an OC?**_

***laughs* I'm just awesome like that.**

**So yeah this is a oneshot between my OC and Hawkeye. **

**It isn't much. But I might continue if I get a couple of reviews.**

**And it contains spoilers for the movie so don't read this if you didn't see the movie. **

**It takes place during the final battle. **

**So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Avengers, Marvel does. If I did then they would make a movie about Hawkeye and the Black Widow!**

* * *

Hawkeye's POV

"How's the situation up there?" I asked into the comm as I shot an arrow into an alien's head, killing it immediately. I stood there, at the corner of the building looking over the side and down below. It was chaos down there; people were screaming and running around, unsure of what to do.

Finally Tony answered. "Well we're getting some additional help," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. I looked to my left and right then an alien flying thing flew by the building on my right. Without thinking or looking I shot at it with my bow, blowing it up and killing the creatures on it. "You mean Thor?" I said. "Yeah we already know about him."

"No. Another person. She wants to talk to you," Tony answered.

Now I was curious.

"I'm dropping her off by you in a minute."

A gray alien suddenly appeared right next to me. It was too close up for me to use my bow so I swung a fist at it but the thing caught it and flipped me over. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I hit the stony pebbled ground of the building. I groaned and looked up to see the creature powering up its weapon to use on me.

Suddenly an arrow was lodged into the creatures head. It dropped to the ground with a thud. I looked up to see a tall woman with long wavy brown hair standing a couple feet away from me. In her hands she held a black bow, similar to mine. Her outfit looked exactly like mine, except across her chest was a dark green stripe instead of burgundy stripe. It was my twin sister.

Her blue-gray eyes had a mischievous tint to them. She chuckled, walked over to me, and offered me a hand. I took it and she helped me up.

"Don't look so shocked to see me here brother," she said.

"Well I am shocked. Isabelle, why _are _you here?" I asked her.

Her eyes looked distant. "I just simply want to help. When you were assigned with the mission to kill the Black Widow in Budapest I was mad. And now they pick you for this," she replied. "Just let me help, kay? I've even got a name now. I call myself Ghostwisp, because I'm like invisible, ya' know?" She grinned.

"But you aren't ready. You haven't even done anything yet! You-"

"Shut up brother," she snapped, interrupting me. "I'm just like you. We both have the perfect shot, remember?"

Right then a couple of gray aliens crawled up from the side of the building. I drew my bow ready.

"Alright you can help!" I shouted as I shot an arrow at an alien. She shot a couple of arrows down the side of the building to prevent some from crawling up.

But she missed a few as about a dozen crawled onto the ceiling.

"There's too many!" Isabelle said.

I loaded an arrow that was designated to be a bomb and shot it at the ground. I grabbed Isabelle's arm and we jumped off the building.

Before we fell too far I shot another arrow to activate the other one. Behind us the building erupted in flames.

Lucky for us, Tony was there just in time to catch us both from falling to our deaths. He set us down on the ground and looked at my sister.

"Since when did you have a sister?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now! Go!" I shouted.

Tony scoffed. "Fine suit yourself. But just to warn you there is a bunch of gray dudes behind you!"

Isabelle and I turned around to see that he was right. About three dozen gray aliens were approaching us.

We turned back to Tony to see that he had already taken off. "Good luck with that!"

Isabelle and I raised our bows.

I glanced at her face to see it filled with determination. I looked back at the alien army. "You ready to prove that so called 'perfect shot'?" I taunted.

"Always been," she replied without looking at me.

* * *

**So that's it. It may not be completely accurate because I can't remember what happens after Hawkeye falls/jumps off the building. So please tell me what you think, review and do all of that.**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	2. Something Was Wrong

**OMG YOU GUYS I'M LIKE TEARING UP RIGHT NOW!**

**Thank you all for all the Story Alerts, Favorite Storys, reviews, and that one Favorite author add! :3**

**I wasn't sure that anyone would've liked it because it had an OC cause usually the fanficitons that I write, whenever I enter an OC my story is completely ignored!**

**Anyways lets answer some reviews before we get started:**

**C0nt0rt3dmM1nd: Thank you. I try.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: I'm glad you did! :3**

**ComicGeek: Consider your wish granted! :D**

**whatsgucci: shut up. I know you're just critiquing and all that and I thank you for that but just shut up. I don't care what people like you think.**

**TarynWolf: Yesterday night I kind of remembered so I may edit that part.**

**Again thank you all for your reviews (except for one)! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Marvel does.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Something Was Wrong

Hawkeye's POV

_19 years earlier..._

"Let's go Clint! Chris and Jack just left without us!" I heard my sister yell.

I grabbed my bow and ran outside of the cabin to find Isabelle waiting for me, with her own bow and her quiver of arrows on her back. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she looked annoyed. The sun was starting to set behind the horizon, it was going to get dark soon.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I lost some arrows and I was trying to find them."

"I've got some extra, here," Isabella said, pulling some arrows out of the quiver of her back and handing them to me. I took them and placed them in my own quiver.

"Where did Jack and Chris go?" I asked.

Isabelle pointed to her left. "They both went that way. Told me to go the other way." I nodded and grabbed an arrow and put it in my bow, so I could be ready to use it if I needed to. Isabelle grabbed her own arrow and started leading the way into the forest.

We kept our ears pricked for any kind of noise as we made our way through the thick foliage.

* * *

Night had fallen and we hadn't killed anything. Isabella and I sat on the ground eating granola bars that we had packed before we had left and watching the fire dance infront of us.

"This is a waste of time," Isabella grumbled.

I chuckled. "Izzy its only midnight. We've still got 'till morning," I replied.

"I wonder how Jack and Chris are doing..."

"Well we haven't heard any shots yet," I told her. Two gunshots suddenly pierced the air. "Until now."

Isabella sighed. She finished off her granola bar and stood. "Alright lets get going. I don't want to return home empty handed again." After putting out the fire we got moving again.

* * *

Isabelle and I returned home at 3:00 AM with two squirrels. It wasn't much but we had atleast gotten something. The cabin was empty, which was wierd because we usually got home after Chris and Jack returned.

The next morning our older brothers still hadn't returned so we set out to find them.

Isabelle and I had split up to make searching faster. We developed a system before we split to let the other know that we had found something, we would whistle.

I heard the whistle just a couple minutes after we had split up, which wasn't long.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_

But it was cut off.

Something was wrong.

I ran towards the direction of the whistle.

And when I got there, I didn't like what I found.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! I'm giving you guys backstory. **

**Sorry it took so long to update this! I ran out of ideas! ^^' **

**No hard feelings... right?**

**So anyways I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**-Floopy**


End file.
